WWE One Shots
by wweforlife
Summary: Any two superstars or divas. Request in any comments section what you want. It can be MxM GxG or GxB etc, any people and as many as you like. WWE Only!
1. Chapter 1

Request in these comment sections who you want to see in the stories. It can be any wwe wrestlers, request as many as you like.


	2. Snakebite Randy Orton and AJ Lee

AJ Lee and Randy Orton are both known for their toxic venom: The Viper and The Black Widow. Their nicknames put them in a strange similarity. And that was good enough for Mr McMahon.

"Alright, you two. The WWE has decided to put you in a tag team match together against Naomi and a USO. If you work well, there may be a storyline on the horizon. I'm sure you can pull it off. Ok?" The chairman asked them both. Randy grunted half heartedly in agreement, AJ nodding slowly.

"Is it tonight?" She enquired.

"Hell yeah," replied the boss.

LATER

"And Randy Orton is having a secret tag team partner tonight...it is...AJ Lee!" Michel Cole announced as her music hit the speakers. AJ skipped out and blew kisses to her fans, high fiving people on her way into the ring. Randy started in ring, kicking the USO in the gut. He punched his head and grappled with him for a while, until the USO got the upper hand. He tried a diving drop from the top rope, but Randy reversed it into an RKO. He went for the cover, but Naomi interrupted. AJ beckoned Randy and they made the tag. Naomi stepped in and threw herself at the petite diva, pulling her hair. AJ finally drop kicked her and then pulled her up again. She got set for the Black Widow, then executed the move. Naomi screamed and shouted, but pain took over and she tapped out.

"And the winners of this match, AJ Lee and Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia hollered. The crowds went wild and Randy held up AJ's hand in victory. He whispered in her ear, " Nice stuff tiny. Me and you make a good team." AJ's heart fluttered. It was the first time since Dolph Ziggler that she'd felt this way: IN LOVE. She went backstage to Randy and knocked on his locker room door. He shouted to her to come in, looking surprised to see her again.

"Um,hey Randy. I kinda wanted to say something to you...Um..."

"Yeah?"

His eyes were focused on her lips, his voice low and sexy. AJ felt like she was crushing or fangirling over him.

"I think...we did well tonight. Should we stay together?"

"I see no reason not to," Randy replied, smirking. That little trademark made her fall head over heels for him.

"Randy why do you have to be so Goddamn hot?" AJ cursed. He chuckled. AJ was unsure why, asking herself, did I just say that out loud?

"I try my hardest," he said, getting up. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, running his hands up and down her body. AJ felt tense, then relaxed, kissing him back. He pushed her against the wall, she reached under his shirt and stroked his abs. He had so much muscle and such a defined shape. This moment was killing her, she was breaking down from excitement. Pulling away for air, the two wrestlers were panting.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this storyline," Randy whispered.

"Yeah, me too."


	3. Barbies are real? Seth Rollins and Kelly

Kelly Kelly was stretching off in the gym on Saturday night. She'd recently broken up with her ex boyfriend, Zack. He had broken her heart and given her no reason to do anything. Kelly just felt useless, worthless, and a host of other cold hearted words he had thrown at her. Nobody could fix her heart as far as she was concerned. After all, they all called her plastic, fake...a Barbie doll. And as pretty as the dolls are, Kelly still had it offensively.

Seth Rollins had been awake all night last night, but still hit the gym. He was well into a routine, never missing an opportunity to work out. Normally, he'd lift first, but there was a woman in his spot. She turned around, flicking her long blonde locks out of her eyes. Her eyes! Crystal blue, shiny. A good figure and strong posture, eye catching. Seth felt himself going into a daydream, before snapping out of it. He finally got the guts to go over to her.

"Hey, I've never seen you work out here before! Are you new?" He asked. The woman looked up at him and bit her lip.

"Well, not so much NEW, but yeah. I get you. Um, it's my first travel with WWE for quite a while, so many people won't know me. I'm Kelly. Kelly Kelly actually." She extended her hand to Seth, who took it instantly.

"Great. Well. What work out are you on?"

"I do weights first, then squats," she replied. "I'm a routine kinda gal, not many people understand me."

"No way!" Seth exclaimed. "I'm into that too. I know though, no one gets it. They just hit the gym and do whatever. God, the day Dolph Ziggler would become organized..." Kelly was chuckling. This guy, Seth, seemed to be such a fitness addict! Just like her...no. She dismissed any thoughts on love instantly, persuading herself it was for her own protection. Since Zack...She'd been a little...no, a lot, insecure. Not trustworthy. She liked Seth, he was sweet! But she had to look out for herself.

"Kelly! Kelly?!"

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"Ready for the squats?" He asked.

Kelly sighed. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Seth noticed how sad she looked as she squatted. "You okay?" He asked, unsure whether to intrude or not.

"Yes...well...no."

"Kelly, you can talk to me."

"My boyfriend and I broke up a few days ago," she began. "I thought we were doing fine, great actually. But he told me he was changing and that he'd fallen in love with someone else. It wrecked my heart, Seth, it really did. I'm not sure who this girl is, but she has impacted my heart so badly. It hurts so much," Kelly cried. Seth put his arms around her, soothing her.

"Kelly, hey! It's gonna be alright! A girl like you will never find it hard to get a man. You're beautiful!" Seth blushed, realising his words.

Kelly looked up, shocked. "Am I?" She asked doubtfully.

"You are."

"Thank you...thank..."

She reached up to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. The sensation felt unbelievable. He grabbed her back and picked her up, taking her to his room. They kissed some more, then lay on the bed together, Kelly clasped tightly in his arms.

"If anyone, ANYONE, hurts you again, I will be here for you," Seth stated.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Hell yeah. I loved Barbies as a kid, but I didn't know I could be with one too."


	4. Two times Two Seth Rollins and Kaitlyn

Most people referred to them as the two toned twins, yet Seth Rollins and Kaitlyn Bonin were not related at all. They just happened to have the same hair colours, two toned, as each other. A legacy was created, a prophecy, that they'd find love and comfort in each other... but Kaitlyn was an ass-kicker and thought a boyfriend would slow her down. She went to the Wendy's nearby and ordered a stack of waffles. "Stuff this fitness diet," she mumbled. Somebody laughed and she cocked her head. Seth Rollins got out of his seat and laughed.

"Come on, it's wrestling! One or two...or eight waffles aren't gonna kill ya! Just burn it off afterwards, okay?" Seth told her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the advice, Wikipedia."

"Oh, you're welcome. There's always a smart kid for the dumb ones," Seth joked. Kaitlyn stood up sharply.

"What did you just say?" She cursed.

"There's always a smart kid for a dumb one," he replied. Kaitlyn had fire in her eyes. How DARE he call her dumb? She wasn't a former divas champion for nothing!

"Fine, Rollins! You and me, tonight, above Bucky's. We can wrestle it out there," she snapped. He smirked his trademark smirk and agreed to meet her.

"Make sure you aren't gonna embarrass yourself Kait!" He called.

"I'm not gonna be the one crying for mercy though," she shot back. It was on, it was getting settled. The superior two toner would finally emerge.

LATER

Rollins was warming up in the ring. He was doing press ups followed by situps and burpees. Kaitlyn arrived and chucked her bag in the corner.

"You ready to be ass whipped into next year?" She spoke.

"I'm more than ready," he cockily replied.

The match began with the two grappling in the centre of the ring. Rollins had the upper hand, but didn't want to hurt the girl in his arms. Now he thought about it, he kind if liked her. Especially her wit and, obviously, her hair! Maybe...just maybe... Caught in a dream, Kaitlyn propelled herself towards him with a Spear, winding him and causing him to keel over. Seth clutched his chest, moaning.

"Aw, has diddums hurt his belly?" She mocked. Seth looked up with utter hatred and sweeper her legs from underneath her. Now on top again, he tucked her leg between his and pulled her arms back. The pain was excruciating! She could hold on, but it would kill afterwards...or fail. Failure is not an option for her. She tried to wriggle free of the stronger man's grip, finally succeeding. She kicked his shoulder numerous times and pulled him into the corner. He staggered into the centre of the ring to be met with a devious clothesline. It targeted his neck and stung like hell. He climbed on the ropes and sprang off, knocking Kaitlyn to the floor. He pinned her, but she reversed it. At the two count, Seth reversed it once more. The pair found themselves staring into each other's eyes dreaming, and in the heat of the moment, they leant towards each other and their lips met. Seth stroked her hair with one hand, caressing her cheek with another. Kaitlyn held his back, enjoying every moment. The two parted, breathing a little heavier.

"Three," Seth said. Kaitlyn questioned him. "I won."

"I'd say it was a draw."

"Nah, I got the pin."

"Fair enough. I'm just glad you didn't use J and J for once," she giggled. Seth took her up and slung his arm around her.

"Come on baby, let's go eat waffles."


	5. A Listers AJ Lee and The Miz

The crowd cheered for Mike Mizain as he walked across the red carpet. He waved his hand towards adoring fans and saw his beautiful girl, AJ Lee, on the end of the walk. She blew him a kiss and he blew one back, both of them making eye contact and smiling. He ran to her, leant in and...

Just a dream.

Mike had wanted to be an actor since the start of high school. He was currently working with WWE as a heel. But boy, he missed his name being cheered. He also missed his friend Monty, who had gone to live in the Maldives. One thing made up for his loneliness: that was the presence of AJ Lee. He admitted he had liked her since, well, forever. What's not to like though? And she's all natural, which sets her aside from nearly every other girl in the company. Only a mere few haven't had surgery, AJ being one of them. Mike needed her to make him happy, he wanted her.

AJ Lee bobbed up and down, skipping up the ramp to the backstage. She'd just successfully conquered Nikki and Brie Bella in a handicap match. Woah, she felt good. In a hurry, she turned a corner too sharply and ran into The Miz. Dressed in a suit and a fashionable scarf, he looked smiling. Glasses hid his intrigued eyes from her, as she looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," AJ blushed. She had a knack for skipping straight into people by accident. Her orientation skills weren't 100%, that's for sure.

"It's ok. If you hadn't bumped into me, I probably would've bumped into you anyway!" Mike chuckled. He liked AJ. No, he REALLY liked her. Enough for her to be the constant subject of his dreams most nights. All he'd wanted as a kid was to grow up and be an actor. The WWE had helped him generously with this, providing fantastic opportunities. Now...scrap that. All he wanted now was AJ. Compared to a five star review, there was no competition. Where were his distinctive guts?

"Well, if you have nothing planned," he started, removing his glasses to look her in the eye, "Do you want to go see a geeky movie or something?" Everybody in the business knew about AJ and her obsession with all things geek. She loved minecraft and lived for Pac Man. Don't even get started on superheroes. AJ bounced lightly on her toes.

"Mike..." She said. Mike froze. "I'd LOVE to." A wave of relief swept over him. She had actually said yes to him! Cooling himself before speaking to her, he ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"Right then, I'll meet you outside at eight."

LATER

AJ stood outside in a short black skull dress. She had a small bag slung over her shoulder, complete with a touch of make up. She looked delightful. Wondering whether it was a prank, she debated if she should leave. It was getting late. Suddenly a red convertible pulled up with a very handsome man inside.

"Sorry AJ, it took a while to get the car." He leaned out of the window, arm on the wheel. "Hop in!"

The car sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind it. AJ threw her arms up in the air, enjoying the adrenaline rush. Her hair whipped around her petite frame, all the while whilst Mike chuckled in the background. Seeing her in the car next to him looked and felt so right.

"AJ, thanks for being here."

"Anytime. This is so much fun!" Mike pulled up outside the cinema and parked the car. He looked at AJ, who seemed to be drawn to him. She shuffled forward and placed her lips on his. He kissed her back, hugging her to his chest. She rested against his muscles, relaxed.

"This is a better beginningthan all Hollywood movies!" He declared. AJ nodded in agreement.

"It is."


	6. Authority Always Wins Stephanie x Cena

**RATED A BIT MORE MATURE**

It was simple: authority always wins. That's just life in WWE. Vince's rules. Stephanie's rules. Follow them and you're okay. If you don't...well, you know what they say. John Cena had had enough of the favouritism that Hunter and Stephanie possessed. They chose their golden boy, Seth Rollins, and put him in multiple matches. Cena himself knew and felt better than the younger high flyer who had the title round his waist. Heck, his victory was the heist of the century! Superstars just stood by and watched this all unfold, none with enough guts to complain. John bestowed it upon himself to bring the locker room justice once and for all.

Most fans now agreed his time was up. Sadly, he could admit to himself he was past his prime, but he still kicked ass out there and sold the most franchise out of all his colleagues. He rapped on Stephanie's door to take her his request.

"Come in!" She called, unaware of the person she was about to see. "Well, hello John. What happens to bring you here?" She asked with a grin on her face. John had to admit, she was quite hot.

"I've come to talk to you about the shit us superstars are going through whilst Seth freaking Rollins is in happyland! We don't want any more of your pathetic bullcrap ruling over us!" He exploded. Steph seemed taken aback.

"John, you know very well you can't just barge in here..."

"I know and guess what? I DON'T CARE!" He snapped. The veins stood out in his arms and his face was of pure anger. Nobody could have seen this coming. His boss stood up and glared at him. John took the time to recognize her beautiful features and physique, sneakily eying her up and down. Steph was quite unique, strong, fierce-minded yet so pretty. Little did he know, Steph was looking at him too, from his legs upwards. His abs were so defined, muscles shaped like a Michelangelo product. Indeed, a work of art. Both looked at each other's eyes, blushing. They had caught each other off guard.

"Um. Steph..."

"Don't go."

"I'm not."

He moved slowly towards her tilted her chin upwards, kissing down hard on her lips. Their lounges battled for dominance and entered each other's mouths, exploring freely. The boundaries had been broken. John pulled Steph up onto his lap, massaging her shoulders. She traced her fingers across his head, then rubbed his six pack under his shirt. John laughed, then realised they were at work.

"Steph! What if they hear us?!" He exclaimed. John could lose his job. WWE was everything to him...

"Alright," she sighed. The pleasure she just experienced was electrifying! The Rock claimed to be the most electrifying man on earth, finally she cc would say otherwise.

"That was...great. Hunter and Nikki can never know about this though," she concluded, straightening herself up. John nodded.

"If Nikki found out...you and I would be dead by morning."

"I know. That time Randy kissed me, Hunter rampages his home. Yours is stunning, let's hope that doesn't happen to you."

John laughed once more, then turned to leave.

"John?" Steph called. He turned half around, looking to her eyes. "Authority ALWAYS wins. And I'll consider giving you a title shot soon." She winked.

John shook his head and walked cheerfully out of the room. Finally, he understood that saying.

**BET THAT WAS SURPRISING! I uploaded twice in one day, on a Tuesday! Guys, your support has really helped me, so I thought I'd treat you. Remember to leave requests, I'll do them ASAP. For the record, they don't have to be straight. Thanks for reading, you amazing people!**


End file.
